


Бражники

by LolaRose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ballet Dancer Victor Nikiforov, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Виктору Никифорову, молодому артисту балета, выпадает шанс поучаствовать в заграничных гастролях русской балетной труппы Сергея Дягилева. Он с радостью цепляется за эту возможность, не представляя, какие потрясения совсем скоро ждут мир.





	Бражники

1914 год

19 лет

 

— Это твой шанс, — строго говорит Лилия, и по её виду Виктор понимает, что во второй раз она уже не предложит. Но всё ещё медлит и по-детски мнётся, скверное воспитание театрального училища, как говорит Фельцман.

— Как хорошо, что на сцене вам не нужно разговаривать. А то рот откроете — институтка и проститутка в одном лице, — на эти слова танцовщицы труппы ярко краснели и неловко хихикали. И все старались сдерживаться, но всё равно нет-нет, да и проскакивало «душечка», «отврат», «он такой тошный». За собой Виктор не замечал подобного, пока Яков Фельцман лично не начал прикрикивать на каждое подобное выражение. А что поделаешь? Когда находишься в танцевальной среде, вряд ли однажды заговоришь, как учёный. А долго молчать Виктор не может по сути своей.

Лилия по всей видимости осознает, что внятного ответа не дождётся, и вытаскивать его раскалёнными щипцами не собирается.

— Ты долго не раздумывай, свято место пусто не бывает.

Барановскую нужно слушаться, такая плохого не посоветует. Принять участие в заграничном турне в труппе Сергея Павловича Дягилева. Вернулся в Российскую Империю, пополняет состав танцовщиков, готовятся новые русские сезоны. Прежние имели огромный успех, новости распространялись очень быстро, как тепло приняли «Жар-птицу», какой успех был в Париже! Дягилев создал новую моду — моду на русское! И это шанс лично для Виктора выдвинуться вперед, показать свои способности, забыть о кордебалете Императорского театра.

— Я дам тебе ответ, — он серьёзно кивает, но тут же задорно улыбается, выводя всегда строгую и серьезную Лилию из себя. — Спасибо тебе большое! Спасибо!

Не нужно слишком воображать о себе, если бы не Барановская, известная и талантливая балерина, сотрудничающая с Сергеем Павловичем, принимавшая участие в его сезонах, никому бы и в голову не пришло пригласить Виктора.

«Но меня позвали! Позвали!» — не уходят из головы радостные мысли. Хочется смеяться и плакать от радости, подскочить на месте и сделать несколько фуэте. У него есть силы и задор, имеется и кое-какой талант, иначе бы из училища  
выгнали, только опыта не хватает, но все придёт со временем. Девятнадцать лет — не возраст, хотя Виктор считает себя уже совсем взрослым, более опытные артисты снисходительно улыбаются, наблюдая за его порывами. Императорский театр — царство женщин, восхитительных и талантливых, не пускающих в свой мир танцовщиков. А теперь вот — Барановская рекомендует в труппу Дягилева!

Нужно было дать ответ сразу, что тут думать. Но Виктор всё равно приходит к Фельцману по старой привычке. Опытный балетмейстер, строгий и крикливый, но всегда справедливый. Именно к таким и идешь, когда сам находишься на перепутье.

— Пусть катится к черту этот Дягилев, — зло выплевывает Фельцман, когда одухотворённый Виктор всё же выпаливает новости. Не такой реакции он ждал и уже жалеет о том, что вообще упомянул Дягилева и зарубежные гастроли.

— Но…

— Молчать! — Виктор, привыкший слушаться балетмейстера, захлопывает рот тут же.

— Этот ваш новый балет! Баловство одно. Ни техники, ни виртуозности. Где мощь, где сила, где классический танец? Фокин! Позор, а не балеты. Но ты как раз справишься, твоя небрежность прекрасно впишется в этот балаган.

— А Анна Павловна…

— А Анна Павловна, — снова прерывает все возражения Яков Фельцман. — Артистически одарена и при этом прекрасно подготовлена. Только вот можешь ли этим щеголять ты?

Привычное обращение на «ты» в эту минуту режет слух уже, казалось бы, привыкшего к этому Виктора. Почему-то он думал, что балетмейстер за него порадуется. Это же Европа, Париж, Монте-Карло, Лондон. Самое главное — Париж. И можно будет небрежно так вставлять в разговоре: «Когда я выступал в Париже», — добавляя тем самым себе значимости.

И тут растерянного Виктора осеняет. Это потому что его Лилия Барановская рекомендовала! Подробностей личной жизни великой балерины и балетмейстера Виктор не знал, но кое-что доходило. Слухами земля полнится, а уж земля слуг Терпсихоры — тем более. Душу переполняет желание протеста, и Виктор упрямо вскидывает голову.

— Я всё равно поеду. Это мой шанс.

А ещё очень хочется взглянуть на настоящий, не с картинок и фотокарточек, Париж.

— Поезжай, коли так хочешь, Витя. Да только можешь уже и не вернуться.

— Я вернусь. Обязательно вернусь.

***

Виктор бежит на Михайловскую площадь к дому Жаке, заворачивает во второй двор. А дальше вниз по лестнице, будто в ад, но через десять ступенек — лишь обтянутая клеёнкой дверь. Никифорова встречают кивком, успел примелькаться. Плату за вход тоже не требуют, люди искусства за вход в «Бродячую собаку» не платят. Да и в принципе Виктору можно не платить за выпивку, потом отработает бесплатным выступлением.

— Сегодня вечер романсов, а ещё говорили, что приедут Николай Степанович с Анной Андреевной, — перехватывает его в проходе между столиками прекрасная Карсавина и приглашает присесть рядом. Виктор, думавший уединиться где-нибудь в углу, вынужден присоединиться к ней. Не то чтобы ему не нравилась Тамара, она нравилась всем. Обаятельная, интересная, да ещё и просто красавица. И талантливая, раз Фокин включил знаменитый прыжок Жар-Птицы в свой балет специально для нее. Ещё один пример того, как Дягилев помогает обрести известность.

— Я слышала, — начинает Карсавина, и Виктор не в силах сдержать вздох. И дня не прошло, а уже все «слышали». — Что ты едешь на новый сезон с Сергеем Павловичем.

— Я ещё ничего не решил.

— Хорошо подумай, — легко говорить той, что уже получила свою долю известности. Звание примы-балерины Императорского театра, расширенный репертуар и ведущие партии.

— А ты разве не…

— Еду на последний сезон, потому что обещала. Но у меня слишком много обязательств перед моим театром, да и потом, — она задумывается, будто выбирает правильное выражение. — Чувствую, что теряю академическую закалку. Новый балет прекрасен, но слишком расслабляет. Париж стоит увидеть, особенно Манпарнас, но уже хочется какой-то… стабильности. С Дягилевым это невозможно.

Пусть говорит, что хочет, Виктору её слова про последний сезон кажутся поспешными. Он для себя уже всё решил.

— Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы я ехал. А Фельцман даже ругался.

— Он человек не глупый, но слушаться лучше Барановскую, — смеётся Карсавина, поправляя выбившееся из прически пряди. Виктор следит за ней с каким-то благоговейным трепетом. Быть может, на гастролях в Париже они смогут что-нибудь вместе станцевать. Мечтая об этом, Виктор понимает, что на фоне Тамары будет смотреться совсем дилетантом. Но ему всего девятнадцать, просто опыта не хватает.

— По крайней мере — у меня будет прекрасная компания.

— О, ещё молоденькая Бабичева из Большого, совсем недавно из училища.

Виктор уже её не слушает, наблюдая как в зал впархивает Татьяна Адамович, находит даже сквозь сигаретный дым их столик и приветливо улыбается, намереваясь присоединиться. Тамара же старательно делает вид, что не заметила танцовщицу, и той приходится пройти дальше, где уже сидел в компании других поэтов её брат.

— А…

— Она мне просто не нравится, — эту фразу Тамара никак не поясняет, явно не желая распространять слухи. И здесь замешана явно не зависть, боже, да кто вообще может подумать, что Карсавина будет видеть конкурентку в посредственной девушке, которая и в училище-то не обучалась. В «Бродячей собаке» все про друг друга знают, возможно, есть настоящая причина, почему лучше не общаться с Адамович. В глубине души Виктор рад, что к ним больше никто не подсаживается, именно в этот вечер балетную братию видеть не хочется.

— А та, что сейчас танцует

Непременно будет в аду.

Вечер среди расписных стен «Бродячей собаки» идет своим чередом. Рядом со столиком Карсавиной кто-то играет в орлянку, неподалеку уже собрались акмеисты, пока обсуждая негромко, совсем скоро они начнут перекрикивать музыку. Виктор пьёт какой-то крепкий напиток и морщится. Со сцены долетают звуки романсов, но сейчас меньше всего хочется вслушиваться в слова песни. Около сцены, стараясь никого не задеть, танцует молодая пара, точнее пытается танцевать, но ноги обоих партнеров заплетаются, и пара отступает друг от друга, неловко хихикая. Здесь каждый занят своим делом, и переливы музыки смешиваются с разговорами, стихами и ссорами.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я уже не могу ничего чувствовать, — пьяно признается Виктор Тамаре. — А потом я сам будто состою из одних чувств.

Выразить мысль не удалось, но Тамара понимающе улыбается.

— Это пройдет, Витя. Не может же все это длиться долго.

И Виктор не понимает, говорит ли она о нём самом, о «Собаке», обществе, собравшихся здесь и их времяпрепровождении или… о чём-то более масштабном.

***

Париж кажется Виктору приветливым, хотя ещё незнакомым. Впрочем, чужаком себя Никифоров не чувствует, постоянно окружает родная балетная братия. Скоро выясняется, что они с Милой Бабичевой — самые молодые члены труппы Дягилева, и опытные танцовщики негласно берут «душечек» под свою опеку. Мила всякий раз шутит по этому поводу, а Виктору нравится купаться во всеобщем внимании. Все равно первые партии ему пока не доверяют. После классической подготовки у Фельцмана трудно перестроиться на более живой стиль Михаила Михайловича Фокина. Жесты видятся слишком томными, ноги недостаточно разворачиваются, но всё это компенсируется невероятным чувством стиля. От Тамары Карсавиной, которая репетировала партию в «Золотом петушке», невозможно было отвести взгляд.

— Когда-нибудь и я буду так танцевать, — шепчет подошедшая Мила. — А сейчас нам делать тут нечего, пойдем гулять.

Скоро премьера в Гранд-Опера, и было бы неплохо ещё раз прогнать движения, чтобы не подвести всю труппу, особенно Тату, но Мила уже тянет его по коридорам театра, как будто знает их, как свои пять пальцев. Лилия Барановская, которая помогает Дягилеву и Фокину с хореографией, но танцует очень редко, провожает сбежавших понимающим взглядом. Пусть бегут, успеется еще. Париж весной не располагает к работе.

Они немного задерживаются на площади Бастилии, запрокинув головы, смотрят на позолоченного ангела на колонне. Где-то рядом толкаются люди, спешащие с вокзала.

— А если забраться?

— На колонну? У тебя не получится.

— Проверим? — Виктор уже хочет бросить к постаменту, но Мила хватает его за рукав.

— Это неинтересно. Пошли на Монпарнас.

Перекресток Вавен встречает их музыкой и огнями. Из баров доносится женский смех и звон бокалов. У Клозери да Лила не найти свободного столика даже на улице. Виктор вытягивает шею в надежде заметить хотя бы небольшое место, куда бы смогли протиснуться они с Милой, но в итоге отказывается от этой идеи. Ещё успеют сходить в Клозери де Лила, а сейчас забегают в первый попавшийся бар. В глаза бросаются развешанные на стенах картины и незаконченные наброски, и Виктор понимает, что ему здесь нравится. Мила одним прыжком занимает только что освободившийся столик у стеклянной витрины, откуда легко наблюдать за прохожими на улице. Сейчас, в свете парижских огней, они кажутся ненастоящими, больше похожими на тени, вроде тех, что Харон перевозил в царство мертвых. Виктор так заворожен огнями, что не сразу замечает, что Мила успела сделать заказ.

Буквально через двадцать минут Бабичева знакомится практически со всеми присутствующими в баре, а столик, за которым они с Виктором сидят, становится центром громких обсуждений и разговоров. Много, слишком много голосов. О политике, о том, что ситуация в мире накалена до предела (молодого человека прерывают, говоря, что он преувеличивает), о новом романе, о труппе Дягилева (тут Мила дает себе волю и вовсю щебечет на французском, рекламируя постановку). Виктор присоединяется к беседе, пытаясь свыкнуться с обилием языков и акцентов, как вдруг замечает направленный прямо на него взгляд. Молодой человек (по крайней мере — с виду) азиатского происхождения то и дело поднимает взгляд, быстро смотрит на Никифорова и снова опускает взор в альбом. Его столик расположен практически в тени, подальше от самых шумных мест бара, рядом с дверью для персонала. Виктор чуть поворачивается вправо, так как слышал, что этот профиль у него красивее всего, и старательно делает вид, что вовсе не заметил этого пристального внимания. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хочется рассмеяться, но он держится из всех сил.

Когда он становится достаточно охмелевшим, чтобы совершить глупость, Виктор встаёт со своего места и протискивается между людьми, сидящими вплотную. Его молча пропускают, сейчас всё внимание забрала себе очаровательная Мила. Азиат, рисовавший его всё это время, замечает уверенно идущего между столами Виктора, и быстро захлопывает альбом.

— Так нечестно! Я хочу посмотреть, что получилось.

Незнакомец открывает рот, ошарашенный и смущённый. Они стоят друг напротив друга, будто играя в игру «кто быстрее отведёт взгляд»

— Ну пожалуйста, — Виктор улыбается, показывая, что ни в коем случае не разозлён. — Мне и правда интересно.

Он отодвигает стул и садится рядом. Художник тоже возвращается на своё место, открывает альбом и протягивает Виктору. На какой-то момент они касаются друг друга руками, по коже пробегают мурашки. Среди набросков Виктор сразу находит себя. Полуоборот головы, задумчивый взгляд, устремлённый мимо стеклянной витрины на улицу, на столе полудопитый бокал. Только вокруг нет людей, за нарисованным столом рядом с Виктором пустота.

— Как…интересно, — наконец произносит он.

— У вас очень выразительное лицо. Простите, это не самый удачный набросок, — художник смущается и краснеет, пытается выдернуть альбом обратно. И это выглядит так мило и очаровательно, что Виктор теперь просто не может не засмеяться, подперев рукой щеку.

— Нет-нет, мне нравится! Только не сбегайте, пожалуйста.

Юри Кацуки, приехавший в Париж из Японии несколько лет назад, молодой художник. Информацию поначалу приходится вытаскивать чуть ли не раскалёнными щипцами, но они оба всё больше пьянеют и всё больше говорят. Точнее, это Виктор рассказывает о надеждах, связанных с Дягилевым и его сезонами. О мудрой, но строгой Лилии, о том, что его не хотели отпускать в Париж. Конечно, о Париже больше всего. Про ангела на колонне, про огромное здание Гранд-Опера, где можно по-настоящему заблудиться. Юри умеет слушать, а Виктор практически сразу переходит на «ты». Он не замечает, что Мила уже давно покинула бар и отправилась танцевать с пригласившей ее компанией. Виктор забывает о завтрашней репетиции, они все равно без него обойдутся. Сейчас есть лишь Париж, Монпарнас, этот бар и начинающий художник Юри Кацуки.

Они выходят вместе, и не успевают пройти и десяти шагов, как небо пронзает молния, а через несколько секунд поднимается ветер, едва не унося фетровую шляпу.

— Весенние грозы… — вздыхает Юри. — Сейчас пойдет дождь.

Он кутается в потрепанное пальто и сжимает крепче в руках альбом. Виктору не холодно, он разгорячён алкоголем и новыми ощущениями, которые подарил ему этот вечер. И меньше всего хочется, чтобы он заканчивался.

Все мы бражники здесь, блудницы,

Как невесело вместе нам!

На стенах цветы и птицы

Томятся по облакам.

На шляпу падают первые крупные капли, не оставляя надежд на то, что всё обойдется легким моросящим дождиком. Кипящий жизнью Монпарнас всего в какие-то мгновения пустеет, прохожие разбегаются по барам или кафе.

— Чёрт! — такого развития событий Виктор не предвидел. Не хватало ещё простудиться перед премьерой балета Фокина, после такого позора на дальнейшие контракты можно и не рассчитывать. Они с Юри прячутся под небольшой крышей, практически прижимаясь к кирпичной стене. И это не выход из положения, по пузырящимся лужам Виктор понимает, что гроза так скоро не закончится.

— Мы здесь надолго.

Крыша от воды не спасает, капли подхватывает ветер, и одежду все равно обдает брызгами. Юри что-то негромко произносит, но из-за шума дождя смысл его слов до Виктора не доходит.

— Что ты сказал?

— Мы можем добежать до моей студии. Это в Улье. Не стоять же здесь всю ночь.

Они добегают до тупика Данциг почти до нитки мокрые, в ботинках Виктора вовсю хлюпает вода. Шестигранный павильон и правда по своему строению напоминает пчелиный улей, комнаты как соты. Забавно.

— Там не роскошно, — Юри будто оправдывается. — Зато аренда не дорогая, и не выселяют сразу за неуплату. Они поднимаются по центральной лестнице на второй этаж. Он открывает одну из дверей, на взгляд Виктора, ничем не отличающуюся от остальных, проходит в помещение и зажигает лампу. В глаза тут же бросаются расписанные узорами стены, которые были призваны хоть как-то скрасить бедную обстановку. Комнатушка действительно маленькая, в самом углу примостилась неубранная тахта, у окна бордовая кушетка, мольберт и несколько полотен. Стол был завален альбомными листами, карандашами и кистями.

— Мне нравится, — говорит Виктор для того, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. Какая разница, в какой комнате обитать, главное, что в Париже.

— Я перееду, когда найду стабильную работу. Но здесь хорошо. И не потому что бесплатно, мы все… — Юри подбирает слово, ему всё ещё трудно свободно говорить на французском. — Братия художников, Амедео говорит, что почти как семья. Ты слышал о Модильяни? Он скульптор.

Виктор неопределенно качает головой, удивляясь, скольких людей прибрал Париж к рукам. Итальянцы, англичане, русские и даже японцы.

— Ты весь промок, — Юри ковыряется в маленьком покосившемся шкафу. — Я сейчас посмотрю, есть ли что-то на тебя из одежды.

— Не надо.

— Простудишься.

И правда, становится холодно, мокрая ткань неприятно прилегает к телу. Первым делом Виктор избавляется от туфель, из которых на и так не очень чистый пол, капает вода. На кушетку отправляется сюртук, и окончательно решив, что терять нечего, Виктор стягивает с себя темные брюки. Он успевает снять жилет и остается в одной рубашке, когда Юри поворачивается с ворохом сухой одежды.

— Возможно, что-то из этого подойдет, — его взгляд блуждает по телу Виктора, а тёмные карие глаза вспыхивают.

— Нравится? — Виктор умеет читать взгляды. Юри краснеет.

— Я хотел бы рисовать тебя. Жаль, что уже ночь, освещение не то.

— Нарисуй, — он дергает рубашку, но Юри останавливает.

— Не надо. Просто расстегни.

Стоять в одной позиции долго нелегко, но Виктор замирает в четвертой позиции, пока карандаш Юри летает по альбомному листу. Ему хочется сесть рядом и просто наблюдать, но когда рука непроизвольно дергается, Юри шипит на него.

— Ещё немного. Я хочу запомнить тебя.

— Меня или моё тело?

— Ты превосходно сложен. Но дело не в этом. Я хочу передать то, что скрыто в тени, — когда Юри погружен в работу, он не смущается, остается лишь сосредоточенный взгляд художника. Творца. А Виктор становится лишь натурщиком, глиной в чужих руках.

Виктор улыбается. В нём ничего не скрыто, нет никакой теневой стороны.

— Можешь отмереть, я теперь знаю, как изобразить… — Юри не договаривает, ибо Виктор прерывает его объяснения поцелуем. Сначала не получает ответа и уже думает отступить и извиниться (но он не мог неправильно истолковать взгляды и приглашение к себе!), но затем Юри прижимается сильнее и сжимает в руках ткань рубашки. Правильно, так и должно было случиться. Темнота за окном, маленькая бедная студия, листы бумаги на полу. Обнаженная натура — всё указывало на то, как должна пройти эта ночь.

Альбом падает на пол.

— Ты — совершенство, — шепчет Юри, а потом переходит на японский, и Виктор уже не понимает ни слова. Он касается губами мочки уха Юри, потом скользит по шее, чуть прикусывая, наслаждаясь ответным стоном. Теперь его точно не оттолкнут. Спешить не хочется, Виктору нравится избавлять Юри от мокрой одежды (настаивал, чтобы Виктор переоделся, а сам!), расстегивать мятую рубашку по одной пуговице, дразнить и пресекать все возражения новым поцелуем. Виктор представляет их в воздушной поддержке, в причудливом танцевальном дуэте. Им хватает сил и выдержки, чтобы дойти до тахты и не упасть прямо на пол. Юри одной рукой на ощупь отыскивает скомканное одеяло и скидывает его, чтобы не мешало. Другая его рука изучает тело Виктора, теперь без взглядов, одними прикосновениями. Он невесомо касается кончиками пальцев груди, потом подается вперед и целует разгорячённую кожу. Он шепчет что-то на родном языке, и его дыхание заставляет Виктора вздрогнуть. Он прерывает эту пытку, беря в ладони круглое лицо Юри, пристально смотря в глаза. В тёмных зрачках плещется восхищение пополам с возбуждением.

— Ты такой красивый, — с придыханием говорит Виктор, и это чистая правда. В полумраке студии Юри кажется ему самым прекрасным созданием на земле. Это первый раз, когда ему кого-то хочется так, до дрожи, даже до боли.

Он погружается в Юри, словно в тёмные воды Сены. Говорят, оттуда люди всплывают уже трупами. И сейчас Виктор согласен на подобную участь, пусть вода заполнит легкие, лишит воздуха и поглотит его всего. Юри выгибается под ним, и тахта предупреждающе скрипит. Виктору плевать. Остановиться он уже не сможет, да и не хочет. Вжаться сильнее, впитать запах художественной студии, алкоголя, всего Парижа. Все пути, все лучи сходятся в этой точке, в комнате на Монпарнасе. Два тела танцуют дуэт, который никогда не увидит почтеннейшая публика, а Виктору вдруг приходит в голову, что он теперь точно знает, как сделать свой танец выразительнее и эмоциональнее. Лилия больше не сможет его упрекнуть. Сейчас Никифоров безупречен.  
Юри закидывает ноги Виктору на плечи, и он начинает двигаться сильнее и жёстче, ловя стоны наслаждения. С губ срываются звуки, постепенно переходящие во вскрики. Юри забывает французский и умоляет на своём родном языке, и то, что это мольбы, Виктор различает по интонации. Хотелось большего, ещё, ещё. Вторгаться в это тело, срастись с ним, стать единым потоком тёмных вод.

Они достигают оргазма почти одновременно, в этот же миг гаснет одна из ламп, оставляя их практически в полной темноте.

Где-то за окном полыхает гроза, а дождевые капли стучат по стеклу.

— Я помогаю модельерам, — рассказывает Юри. — делаю эскизы, консультирую. Восток сейчас в моде.

— Как и русское, — они лежат, прижавшись друг к другу, накрывшись одеялом, которое всё же пришлось подобрать. На узкой тахте неудобно вдвоём, но переходить на кушетку Виктору совсем не хочется. А хочется прижиматься теснее, целовать в шею и смотреть, как Юри жмурится от удовольствия.

— А что за тарелки на столе?

— Роспись эмалью, женщинам нравится, беру заказы и на эти работы. Ты заберешь набросок? — Виктор сразу понимает, о каком наброске идет речь.

— Оставь себе. Представь, когда у тебя будет персональная выставка, кто-то узнает и скажет: «Да это же знаменитый на весь мир Виктор Никифоров!»

Юри фыркает. Виктор приподнимается и изображает оскорбленную невинность:

— Ты не веришь в мои способности?

— Скорее в свою выставку.

— Ещё посмотрим.

Виктор закрывает глаза и видит успех гастролей с труппой Дягилева, а потом и свой взлёт. Они объездят весь мир и приобретут мировую известность, ещё большую, чем раньше.

***

Виктор ошибается. Новый сезон в Гранд-Опера успешен, но не сравним с первыми гастролями труппы, признание получает лишь «Золотой петушок» с ведущей партией Карсавиной.

Тамара Карсавина уезжает в Петербург раньше всех, решив окончательно сосредоточить свои силы на Императорском театре.

А потом начинается Великая война.

 

1915 год

20 лет

— Подожди, я ещё не закончил, — дочь хозяина кафе лишь фыркает на замечание и снова вертит шеей. Юри хмурится, но продолжает водить карандашом по бумаге, а Виктор прихлебывает суп, который почему-то горчит. Наверное, от чувства вины. Эйфория от начала войны, охватившая европейский мир, сошла на нет, когда стало ясно, что всё будет не так быстротечно, как казалось. И измученному боями миру уже не нужен театр. Всего один концерт в Женеве, и то благотворительный. Карсавина и Фокин не смогли выехать из Петербурга, слишком опасно пускаться в длительные путешествия. Но это Виктор и все остальные, не успевшие вовремя вернуться в столицу, чувствуют себя отрезанными от всего мира.

— Не будем спешить, — говорила Лилия, останавливая неугомонного Виктора, которому в один из дней пришло в голову уехать, несмотря на опасность. — Просто переждем, это не продлится долго.

Виктор ждёт. Он никогда не отрабатывал «классы» столько усердно, как теперь. Стать лучше, гибче, достойным нового балета. И вскоре замечает гордость в глазах Лилии, заинтересованный взгляд Дягилева, которому сейчас отчаянно не хватает артистов. А Виктор просто хочет на время забыть о голоде (денег нет ни у кого сейчас), войне, о Якове, который предупреждал.

С Юри они встречаются на Монпарнасе, никогда заранее не договариваясь о встречах. Если сведёт судьба — так уж и быть. И судьба сводит — они сталкиваются на улице, Мила берёт Виктора с собой в Ротонду, чтобы познакомить с художниками, теми, кто ещё не ушёл на фронт.

За обед Юри должен владельцу ещё три картины. Дочь, жена и он сам. Надеяться на деньги не приходится, сейчас их нет ни у кого. И хотя обстановка этого кафе совсем не похожа, Виктор вспоминает «Бродячую собаку», где мог расплачиваться за выпивку своими выступлениями. Хорошо, что здесь есть Мария Васильева, художница, что открыла у себя импровизированную столовую для творческой братии. В первую встречу они долго разговаривали на родном языке, почему-то теперь каждый встреченный Виктором русский воспринимается как старый потерянный приятель.

Они идут в студию Юри, по телу Виктора разливается тепло от съеденного супа. Это чувство скоро пройдет, но сейчас им можно наслаждаться, закрыв глаза. Улей из пристанища художников постепенно стал укрытием для беженцев из Шампани, а там, где раньше зеленел газон, теперь разрыты уродливые грядки. Но в маленькой комнатке ничего не изменилось, всё те же разбросанные по полу листы с неудачными набросками, эскизы нарядов, забракованные модельерами, разрисованные эмалью тарелки тоже стали никому не нужны.

Виктор лежит обнажённый на кушетке, Юри снова рисует его. Каждый раз в новой позе.

— А ещё однажды в «Бродячей собаке»… — Виктор закрывает глаза и рассказывает о Петербурге. Об императорском училище, о том, как был зачислен в театр, как получил приглашение на гастроли. Об акмеистах и символистах, литературных спорах, в которых он сам ничего не понимал, но наслаждался уже одной причастностью ко всему великому. О романсах и вечерах поэзии.

— Сначала мне показалось, что Петербург и Париж похожи. Я ошибался, это совсем другое, — он укладывает Юри на тахту, жадно целует, пытаясь выгнать из головы все мысли. Где-то в углу доносится писк крысы. Странно, казалось, что в Улье поддерживается порядок и вредителей не водится. Юри опускает руки ниже, к возбуждённому члену, и вырывает у Виктора громкий стон.

— С тобой хорошо.

Можно ли назвать эту связь любовью? Виктор вообще не уверен, что умеет любить. Это страсть, взаимное притяжение, вдохновение. Он думает о Юри, когда приземляет антраша, и довольная Лилия резюмирует, что теперь он танцует гораздо лучше. Думает ли о нём Юри, когда работает над эскизами в своей мастерской, когда встречается в Ротонде с другими художниками? Если эти встречи прекратятся, то они оба найдут, чем заполнить образовавшуюся пустоту. Виктор уверен. Но раз эти ночи есть, зачем думать о будущем? Сейчас имеет значение только этот момент их почти безумного соития. Ещё никого Виктор не хотел вот так…

Все прах. — Одно, ликуя,

Искусство не умрет.

Статуя

Переживет народ.

Виктор читает стихи под писк крысы, прижимая Юри к себе теснее. Подаренный Милой сборник Гумилева пришелся как нельзя кстати, а более благодарного слушателя, чем Юри, ему не найти.

— Когда война закончится — а она закончится! — поедешь со мной в Петербург?

— Пусть сначала война закончится, — уклончиво отвечает Юри и сонно отворачивается, когда Виктор вновь лезет с поцелуями.

***

Лилия вызывает его к себе в комнаты, окидывает взглядом и неодобрительно хмурится. Виктор и сам понимает, что выглядит не лучшим образом, а ещё куда-то пропала любимая фетровая шляпа.

— Мы едем в Америку. Да, ты тоже. В Европе сейчас не те настроения.

Хочется спросить, почему Сергей Павлович решил, что в Америке будет лучше. Организаторы хотят видеть труппу в старом составе, но раз Тамара Карсавина и Михаил Фокин не смогут выехать из Петербурга, будет набираться новый состав. Лилия рассказывает всё это с беспристрастным выражением лица, но Виктору почему-то кажется, что она сама уже перестала верить в возвращение былого успеха.

— Покажи Америке, чего достиг за все это время. Витя, пора работать серьезно.

Лилия права. Она всегда его поддерживала, пыталась продвинуть вперед, пора начать что-то самому.

И сказать о гастролях Юри, чтобы он не искал его в ближайшее время на Монпарнасе.

Юри сидит прямо на полу, окружённый разбросанными листами, некоторые из них уже порвались, но он не обращает на это внимание, карандаш ходит по бумаге со страшным звуком, беспощадно царапая поверхность. Виктор ещё никогда не видел его в таком состоянии.

— Что-то случилось? — Виктор проходит в комнату и присаживает на корточки рядом, смахивая рукой мешающиеся листы. Графические наброски, эскизы нарядов, все сейчас валяется на грязном полу.

— Нет, просто после призыва в армию месье Пуаре всё стало немного сложнее, — до войны Юри подрабатывал в модном доме Поля Пуаре, и как выходец из Японии имел свои преимущества перед другими художниками, по крайней мере, советы упрямый и самодовольный модельер ценил. Сейчас с работой гораздо тяжелее.

— Хватит, поднимайся, давай повторим движения! — еще с прошлого года Виктор пытается научить Юри аргентинскому танго, самому модному танцу во всей Европе (в Петербург мода тоже пришла, несмотря на протесты чопорных стариков, что поджимали губы и называли танец неприличным).

— Ты не натанцевался за сегодня? — Юри пронизывает Виктора укоряющим взглядом, тот же в ответ лишь смеётся. К ноющим ногам в итоге привыкаешь.

— Ну давай, иначе все уроки зря, — он берёт Юри за руку и тянет наверх.

— Без музыки?

— Я буду твоей музыкой! — Виктор напевает особенно въевшуюся в память мелодию, услышанную на одной из танцевальных площадок Парижа. Это не шло в сравнение с классическим танцем, свободная пластика, движение — Виктор понял, что на самом деле стремился примерно к этому. Правила устарели, пришло время для чего-то нового.

Через некоторое время меланхолия Юри рассеивается, щеки розовеют, а в глазах появляются шальные искры. Как жаль, что нет денег купить вина! Но они пьяны и без этого, ноги подворачиваются, и Виктор с Юри падают прямо на раскиданные наброски. Обоих берёт смех, заразительный и задорный. Это момент хочется сохранить, чтобы проживать его день за днём. Или вообще остановить время и навсегда остаться в этой маленькой художественной студии. Виктор всё разрушает сам:

— Я еду в Америку на гастроли.

Юри просто кивает и молчит.

— Я вернусь.

— Поезжай, тебе нужно.

— Я вернусь. — повторяет Виктор. Просто будь здесь.

И как только эти слова слетают с губ, он понимает, что это невозможно. Мир слишком хрупок и не может позволить себе постоянства.

1917 год

22 года

 

Виктор осознает, что испытывает настоящий страх, когда рядом с его ногой падает нож.

— Смерть русским! — доносится из зала, толпа подхватывает клич и взрывается криком. Ольга, танцевавшая американскую девочку, в ужасе хватает Виктора за руку. Тот же не может даже нормально развернуться в своем квадратном картонном костюме, и еле удерживается от желания, собрав все свои силы, разломать его. Он уже ругался с Дягилевым по поводу сковывающих движения костюмов, ему не нравится Пикассо, и он не понимал, зачем вообще с ним сотрудничать.

Последствия устраняла несгибаемая Лилия.

— Тот, кто нравится Дягилеву, будет получать первые партии, — говорила она, пытаясь вразумить.

— В этом-то и дело. Я ему не нравлюсь, — и как бы Барановская не пихала своего протеже, как бы не заступалась, Виктор не может не видеть неприязни. Трудно без Таты, которая если и докучала своей заботой, то делала это абсолютно искренне.

— Ты не можешь не нравиться, — парировала Лилия. — Просто не стараешься.

— Пикассо — бош! Русские — предатели!

Сейчас старания уже не важны. Как и не важно, что Никифоров оказался прав, когда не доверял кубизму Пикассо. Париж, принявший когда-то Виктора как родного, теперь его ненавидит. Публика желает им всем смерти. Этот вечер уже уничтожил Виктора. Хочется броситься за кулисы и никогда, никогда больше не выходить на сцену.

— Продолжаем, — шепчет он Хохловой и выдавливает из себя улыбку и одним движением стопы отбрасывает нож в сторону.

***

— Витя, — строго бросает Лилия. — Прекращай.

Барановская перенесла провал «Весны священной», поэтому разгром «Парада» сломить её не может. Но их уже ненавидят. Весь русский балет. Публика оскорблена, пресса неистовствует, репутация труппы уничтожена. А Виктора трясёт. Его трясёт, когда он залпом выпивает виски, но лучше не становится. В таком состоянии и находит его Лилия — разбитым, пьяным и униженным.

— Ты думал, что впереди ждёт только успех?

Виктор так думал, но говорить об этом Лилии не собирается. Какое она вообще имеет право сейчас что-то от него требовать? Они все втоптаны в грязь, у Ольги Хохловой и Милы Бабичевой нервный срыв, а Дягилев уже планирует постановку в Барселоне.

— Я думала, что не зря тебя продвигаю, а ты…

— Себя я тоже разочаровал, — перед глазами все расплывается, от алкоголя или от слёз, он уже не знает. — Я состою сейчас из разочарования и слёз.

— Скорее из виски, — хмыкает Лилия и останавливает официанта, подошедшего, чтобы обновить. — Идём спать.

Она крепко, но при этом не причиняя боли, берёт его за руку и вытягивает из-за стола. Виктор не сопротивляется, ему уже всё равно. Путь в меблированные комнаты кажется бесконечным, как дорога, ведущая в никуда.

А потом Лилия сидит рядом с его кроватью, пока он не забывается болезненным и беспокойным сном.

***

Виктор зарывается носом в волосы Юри и впервые за всё это время облегченно вздыхает.

— Хорошо, что тебя там не было, — ему до сих пор снятся безумные выкрики толпы и перекошенные от ярости лица. Руки больше не трясутся, во многом благодаря Юри. Неудобно ласкать его тело трясущимися ладонями. Ветер завывает в разбитое окно, снова отлетела картонка, которой они заделывали дыру в течение получаса. Как объяснил Юри, целились в окно соседа, но промахнулись. Двор вокруг Улья превратился в огород, а растущие когда-то деревья пустили на растопку. Такие вот времена.

— И как хорошо, что ты здесь. — Виктор даже не спрашивает Юри о делах, не тратит время на пустые разговоры. Он пуст и отчаянно хочет эту пустоту заполнить. Целует Юри, толкает на тахту, и в глубине ждёт, что его оттолкнут и выгонят. Пора привыкать быть гонимым отовсюду. Но тот лишь притягивает его к себе ещё ближе, дёргает за платиновые пряди, приглашающе расстёгивает пуговицы рубашки.

Это соитие на грани боли, животного желания и безумия. Примерно таким Виктор и ощущает себя сейчас. Юри вскрикивает от резкого вторжения, но не просит остановиться, подаётся вперёд сам. Если это жертва ради Виктора, то он её принимает.

А потом Виктор плачет. От обиды и отчаянья, от ненависти к себе самому. Юри застыл рядом с протянутой рукой, но не решается прикоснуться.

— Прости.

— Ты не виноват.

— Пока идут кровопролитные бои… они подумали, что мы смеёмся. Но мы не смеялись, это же… искусство.

Объятия Юри успокаивают, хотя Виктор так и не может уснуть. Зато ему нравится тихо смотреть на расслабленное лицо Юри, даже когда тот перетягивает маленькое одеяло на себя. Студия не похожа на чей-то дом, сама мысль о том, чтобы остаться здесь жить навсегда — абсурдна. Но именно этого сейчас хочется больше всего на свете.  
Утром он выскальзывает из комнаты и выходит на улицу. Он смотрит, как постепенно пробуждается жизнь, открываются лавки, люди, заполнявшие поздним вечером улицы, сегодня лениво плетутся на работу невыспавшиеся. А где-то сейчас гремят яростные бои. И не важно, думается Виктору, что они умрут в огне под пулями. Люди в Париже все равно продолжат просыпаться каждое утро, пойдут на работу, вечером поведут своих девушек на танцы или в ресторан.

Мимо проносится девушка-цветочница, и Виктору стоит немалых усилий ее догнать.

— Мадемуазель, прошу вас. Продайте мне розы, — денег хватает только на одну, но Виктор выбирает из всех самую красивую, персиковую. Красные почему-то кажутся слишком пошлыми.

Юри до сих пор спит, ему не мешает даже пробивающийся сквозь картонку свет. Виктор тихо хихикает и щекочет розой ему кончик носа. Юри морщится и пытается отвернуться, но он не сдается и добивается пробуждения художника.

— М-м-м, Виктор? — он сонно и потерянно щурится.

— Хотел, чтобы ты пробудился от аромата роз, а ты всё спал и спал. Скучно.

— Прости, я обычно работаю по ночам, потом отсыпаюсь.

— Ваша роза, месье! — Юри аккуратно берёт цветок, чтобы не наткнуться на шипы и улыбается.

— Я не знал, какие ты любишь. Но других не было.

— Я как-то не задумывался об этом. Мне никогда не дарили цветов раньше.

— Извини за вчерашнее, я не должен был…

— Но сейчас тебе легче?

Виктор прислушивается к своим ощущениям. Он всё еще расстроен провалом, но больше не хочется напиваться и ныть. Наоборот, пойти и сделать лучше, доказать, что он может. Русский балет снова начнут обожать.

— Легче? Я мечтаю снова приступить к репетициям.

Перед отъездом труппы в Барселону они долго не могут оторваться друг от друга, наверное, впервые испытывая потребность не расставаться.

— Я скоро приеду, какие же гастроли без Парижа.

— Как получится. Я — не мадам Баттерфляй, не питаю ложных надежд, — но взгляд Юри говорит об обратном.

 

1920 год

25 лет

Он не ожидает того, что увидит Париж лишь через несколько лет. Южная Америка, Португалия, политические беспорядки. И никакой возможности гастролей во Франции. Все начинают привыкать к тому, что у них не будет места, куда можно вернуться. В России революция, а в расстрел всей императорской семьи они отказываются верить до сих пор. Не может этого быть, наверняка нашлись люди, которые скрыли, спасли. Хоть кого-то… Они ждут, до сих пор ждут. Отовсюду доносятся обнадёживающие слухи — всем удалось спастись, всем! Отрицают казнь и большевистские руководители.

Это же всё ненадолго.

— Нужно переждать, не может же это продолжаться долго, — говорила Лилия, и вся труппа дружно поддакивала. Иммигранты покидают страну временно, чтобы вернуться, когда всё утрясется. Сами слова «гражданская война» режут слух и заставляют болезненно морщиться. Где теперь любимый Петербург? «Бродячая собака»? Где Императорский театр и строгий Фельцман? Лилия получает письмо, окольными путями все же добравшееся до нее, и узнает о смерти бывшего мужа.

— Сердце. Не пережил развала театра.

Бегут все, Европа принимает всё больше русских танцовщиков, людям искусства страшно, и они не готовы утопить себя в крови борьбы за власть.

В Лондоне Виктор наконец-то встречает Тамару Карсавину.

— Витя, душечка! — она обнимает его за шею, целует в щёку и старается казаться веселой. Но она стареет, и на лице отчетливо видны следы пережитых испытаний.

— Тата, я так скучал, — говорит Виктор совершенно искренне.

Его страх перед исполнением «Парада» в Лондоне окончательно пропадает, когда он видит в партии Американской девочки Карсавину.

И Лондон склоняется перед русской труппой.

***

Публика Гранд-Опера выкрикивает из зала что-то одобрительное, и Виктор посылает в партер ослепительную улыбку. Это то, что Никифоров и ожидал, когда соглашался на сотрудничество с Дягилевым — слава и признание. Пусть ещё не может помериться силами с успехом первых сезонов — не беда. Пока достаточно и этого. Страх, связанный с премьерой «Парада» в Париже, почти прошёл. После черной полосы наконец-то начинается что-то хорошее. Лилия же не настроена так оптимистично и просит не делать поспешных выводов и не питать больших надежд. Рядом Тата Карсавина, любимица публики, друг и поддержка (самого себя же Виктор скорее считает одиночкой).

Словно в забытьи Виктор бежит по Монпарнасу до знакомого – неважно, что не было несколько лет в городе – тупика Данциг. Улей всё ещё на месте и узнаваем, хотя здание заметно обтрепалось, а многие окна выбиты.

Никифоров стучится в дверь (ноги сами привели к нужной комнате), но на стук никто не отзывается. Проходит минут десять, прежде чем он понимает, что вряд ли ему откроют.

— Наверное, он в Ротонду пошел, — сам себе говорит Виктор и разворачивается.  
Но и в Ротонде нет знакомого силуэта. Виктор не натыкается на взгляд блестящих карих глаз, вызывающий мурашки на спине. Ещё рано паниковать, мало ли, куда мог пойти человек в Париже.

— Кацуки? — наконец Виктор натыкается на знакомого художника и решается спросить. — Он из Улья выехал ещё год или два назад, не помню. Говорили, работу постоянную где-то нашёл. Он всегда скрытный и необщительный был. Давно его не видел.

Странно, но в этот момент Виктору кажется, что он чувствует, как под ногами движется земля.

Он каждый вечер бросит по Монпарнасу, заглядывает в кафе и бары, театры и пресловутую Ротонду, в надежде столкнуться, как это было раньше. Ведь случай уже сводил их, так почему бы не сейчас? Мстительный Париж не забыл «Парад» и сейчас ехидно разводит Виктора с человеком, с которым ему было лучше всех на свете.

Зима проходит окончательно, и на улицы города робко, но настойчиво ступает весна.

Дягилев сотрудничает с Пикассо, создающим декорации и костюмы, музыку пишет Стравинский, которого Виктор до конца не понимает. А сам он продолжает репетировать и ругаться с Дягилевым. Впрочем, споры очень быстро пресекаются Лилией и Тамарой. Кто же будет спорить с Карсавиной?

Весенние премьеры проходят с успехом, и Париж, кажется, забывает скандал с «Парадом» и прощает труппу русского балета. В которой уже не только русские артисты, Лидия Соколова, к примеру, англичанка, взявшая себе русское имя для звучности. Сам Виктор давно уже не ребенок и «душечка», а полноправный член труппы, хотя Дягилев так редко ставит его на роли первого плана.

А Мила Бабичева ошарашивает всех объявлением о своей помолвке и скорой свадьбе. Она показывает колечко на пальце, где красуется маленький бриллиант. Кто говорил, что на балеринах не женятся? Мила, кажется, полностью освоилась во Франции, хотя и призналась Виктору однажды, что надеется после свадьбы помочь иммигрировать своей родне. Пока многие надеются однажды вернуться, Мила связывает свое будущее с Парижем. Возможно, это сейчас лучше всего.

— Главное, чтобы ты была счастлива! — Виктор пожимает руку будущему мужу, владельцу нескольких магазинов в центре Парижа, и тот кажется ему надёжным человеком. Миле иногда не везло с мужчинами, но с этим, кажется, она не прогадает.

— Я всегда буду твоим другом, Виктор, — она делает ударение в его имени на последнем слоге, как истинная француженка.

***

— А Монпарнас без него теперь такой пустой, — Виктор лежит на коленях Таты Карсавиной в её гостиничном номере и так хочет заплакать, да не получается. Идти делиться печалями с Лилией Барановской? Да посоветует не забивать себе голову, а идти отрабатывать классы. Тамара же не будет осуждать, именно поэтому в минуту отчаянья Виктор приходит к ней. Слова льются потоком, он рассказывает о том, как заметил рисующего его художника, о студии в Улье, позировании обнаженным. О танго, о провале «Парад» и розе, которую купил ранним утром у цветочницы. О том, как Юри может очаровательно улыбаться и каким сосредоточенным становится, когда берёт в руки карандаш. Он сбивается, начинает сначала. На русском, чтобы не забыть, как звучит родная речь, пытается читать наизусть стихи, хотя почти все слова выветрились из памяти.

Все мы бражники здесь, блудницы,

Как невесело вместе нам!

А Тамара гладит его по волосам и просто слушает. С ней хорошо. Знал ли раньше Виктор, что великолепная балерина, прима Императорского театра, станет для него такой родной, чуть ли не воплощением потерянной страны.

— А ещё Яков Фельцман умер, он же мой учитель, ты же знаешь, Тата… — он перескакивает с темы на тему. — Говорил, представляешь? Мол, не вернёшься уже. Как в воду глядел, а! Тата, я стал хуже танцевать, да?

— Нет, Витя. Ты ещё никогда так не старался.

— Я хочу домой.

— Витя, здесь многие не по своей воле. Возможно, однажды…

— Я бы собрал вещи и уехал.

— Я, я, я, — передразнивает Тата. — Я, Виктор Никифоров, и больше никто. Однажды придётся осознать, что мир движется и без тебя.

— Мир не движется. Он разрушается.

1922 год

27 лет

Виктор понимает, что выдыхается. Он всё больше устает от разъездов и репетиций. Денег как не было, так и нет, хотя Сергей Павлович смог утрясти вопрос с долгами. Но есть всё равно хочется, да и просто жить хочется.

Наверное, усталость его чувствуют и все остальные. Нижинская, иммигрировавшая год назад и начавшая сотрудничать с Дягилевым, недовольна. Виктор сам собой недоволен, но просто не может собраться и взять силы из пустоты. Тем более ради постановки, которая не вызывает у него душевного отклика. Когда рушится твоя страна, немного странно бодро отплясывать в пантомиме на основе сказок. А «Свадьбу Авроры» исполнять никто ему не даст, как бы ни пыталась убедить Лилия, Виктор знает, что Дягилеву не нравится.

Пусто стало и без несносной и насмешливой Милы, но она свое место в жизни нашла, и никто не в праве осудить этот выбор.

— Мне не нравится музыка, — он признается Лилии, когда они остаются вдвоем. — Игорь Федорович — гений, бесспорно, я уважаю его, как человека, но…

Виктор не может забыть первую премьеру «Парада» в Париже, а влияние Сати на Стравинского заметно. Повторения скандала не хочется. Наверное, Виктор до них пор не может равнодушно принимать неудачи.

— Вот только снова на виски не налегай, — Лилия невозмутимо ловит недовольный взгляд Виктора. Это несправедливо! Он никогда не давал повода считать себя алкоголиком, и один-два раза, когда Лилия вытаскивала его в полусознательном состоянии из бара, не считаются. Теперь он взрослый и умудрённый жизнью человек. Ему двадцать семь лет, и он не может позволить себе гробить здоровье алкоголем. Но с Лилией спорить всегда чревато, и Виктор просто тяжело вздыхает:

— Не буду.

— Тем более, у Гранд-Опера есть для тебя предложение.

Стоило догадаться еще раньше, что самой Лилии с каждым годом всё тяжелее даются бесконечные сборы и гастроли. Дягилев выгнал Мясина (тот посмел жениться), нашёл замену многим, а Барановская решает уйти сама. Легендарную балерину берут на место хореографа в Гранд-Опера, а Виктора Никифорова готовы зачислить в труппу.

— Ты делаешь это по старой памяти или привычке?

— Я делаю это, потому что в балетных сезонах ты себя исчерпал.

Лилия права. Лилия всегда права.

***

После весьма прохладной премьеры «Байки про лису, петуха, кота да барана», Виктор объявляет Дягилеву, что хочет прекратить сотрудничество. И ему кажется, что тот совсем не удивлен. Виктор уже ожидает скандала и даже оскорблений (за всё время сотрудничества с Сергеем Павловичем они ругались не один раз, да с кем только Сергей Павлович не ругался).

— Иди, куда хочешь, — он просто машет рукой в неопределенном направлении. Не хочет ли он спровоцировать очередную ссору? Да, им тяжело работалось вместе, но не хочется покидать труппу на тяжелой ноте.

— Спасибо за всё, — он чувствует себя даже неловко, как будто что-то должен, хотя это именно ему задерживали гонорары и не платили месяцами.

— Ты хороший танцовщик, Виктор.

«Просто первые партии вы даете тому, кто нравится лично вам».

Виктор не жалеет. Покровительство Дягилева ещё никому не принесло счастья.

 

1925 год

30 лет

Мила хлопает по крышке стола большим альбомом, и Виктор от неожиданности подается назад и чуть не падает со стула.

— Ты только посмотри, что я нашла! — Бабичева перелистывает альбом с репродукциями и чуть ли не подпрыгивает от нетерпения. Наконец, она находит нужную страницу и почти тыкает в нос Виктору альбомом. Тот морщится, но смотрит, что же такое так стремилась показать ему Мила.

— Вот, я узнала, это же ты!

На одной из страниц действительно размещена репродукция графической картины, смутно знакомой. Молодой человек сидит за столом один, скрестив руки в замок, и напряжённо смотрит сквозь стеклянную витрину на пустынный и тёмный перекресток. На стекле отчетливо видны дождевые капли. И если приглядеться, то сходство и правда заметно, хотя самому трудно составить впечатление о собственной внешности, но если Мила увидела… Знакомый до боли момент, навсегда запечатлённый в памяти. Первый вечер на Монпарнасе, первая встреча с…

Юри Кацуки «Одиночество».

— Это с американской выставки, мне привезли знакомые.

Хочется броситься бегом до тупика Данциг, снова найти Улей и знакомую студию, но… Там его не будет. И вряд ли Юри когда-нибудь снова вернется в приют художников, ставший убежищем беженцев, разрушающийся с каждым годом.

В памяти Виктора перемешиваются и сливаются в одно яркое пятно театры и города, люди, с которыми мимолётно сталкивала судьба, но чётко, как никогда, сейчас он видит маленькую студию с раскиданными по полу листами, девушку-цветочницу, что продала розу ранним утром. Юри, который работал, не веря в успех и признание.

Значит, он тоже помнит.

— Я возьму альбом, хорошо?

Виктор снимает комнаты вместе с Лилией, так сейчас обоим удобнее. Работа в Гранд-Опера дает стабильный заработок, о котором сотрудники Дягилева могли только мечтать. Лилию постоянно навещают российские иммигранты, потерявшие после революции всё, как и она. Виктор же не скопил ничего, не стремился к этому, поэтому и терять ему было нечего.

Пока из гостиной доносится русская речь и громкие голоса, Никифоров перелистывает страницы альбома. Работы Юри в числе других картин художников. Хоть кто-то из них чего-то добился. Да, Виктору самому грех жаловаться, он объездил практически весь мир, стал известен миру искусства. Да только вот среди всех стран, куда ему открыта дорога, нет России. Лилия все ещё верит, Виктору тоже хочется верить, но с каждым годом призрачная надежда на то, что всё вернется на круги своя, тает на глазах. Новостей о том, где скрывают императора с семьей, так не появилось, идёт среди иммигрантов и тяжёлый невольный слух о том, что весть о расстреле могла оказаться правдой.

На стене ярко поблескивает эмаль, подаренная доброй княгиней Марией Тенишевой.

***

А весной объявляется Дягилев и просит выступить в «Матросах». Виктор пытается придумать отговорки, напирает на свой контракт с Гранд-Опера, но «только на Парижскую премьеру, никаких гастролей» его получается уговорить. Он репетирует с Мясиным, который временно снова в фаворе и знакомится с Баланчином. Тамары Карсавиной нет, осталась в Лондоне, и Виктор понимает, как ему все же её не хватает.

«Матросы» проходят с успехом (Виктор не взялся бы за постановку, если бы чутьё подсказало ему очередной скандал и провал), и это ещё одна победа в его личную копилку. Возобновить сотрудничество Сергей Павлович не предлагает, а Виктор и не ждёт.

 

1927 год

32 года

Лилия лежит в постели бледная и изможденная. Быть может, Виктору кажется, но по её лицу уже пробегает тень. В комнате все те, кто был хотя бы немного близок великой балерине. Множество иммигрантов, аристократов, потерявших всё своё состояние в жерновах революции. Все, кто считает себя частью большой семьи, пришли проститься с Лилией.

Мила уже беззвучно плачет, пряча лицо на плече мужа.

— Я ещё не умерла, при мне не смейте плакать! — Лилия держится изо всех сил, но слова даются ей с трудом.

— Не надо, не говори, — Виктор стоит на коленях у постели, ближе всех. И никто не смеет оспорить это место.

— Какая мне уже разница, если умираю. Витя, с годами ума так и не прибавилось, — что-то наподобие улыбки появляется на её лице, а глаза теплятся добротой, нет в них такой привычной строгости. Лишь нежность и тоска. Виктор сам еле сдерживается, чтобы не взорваться рыданиями. Не было за все эти годы никого ближе Барановской. Верящей в его талант,

прогрызающей дорогу к сцене, по-матерински заботливой в трудные времена. Сейчас все времена трудные.

— Ты только не пропади, Витя. Не пропади.

Она закрывает глаза и делает последний глубокий вдох, словно перед тем, как выскользнуть на сцену. Её лицо на мгновение разглаживается, Лилия кажется совсем молодой, как много лет назад, когда блистала на сцене Императорского театра. Великая балерина протанцевала свою последнюю партию.  
***

Виктор бредет по Монпарнасу, уже не надеясь на встречу. Просто где же ещё гулять по ночам, если не на Монпарнасе? Стала привычной доносящаяся из баров русская речь. Париж уже наполовину русский, по крайней мере — для Виктора.

Он юнга, родина его — Марсель,

Он обожает ссоры, брань и драки,

Он курит трубку, пьет крепчайший эль

И любит девушку из Нагасаки.

Песня звучит из маленького бара на перекрестке Вавен, слова подхватывают несколько пьяных голосов.

У ней прекрасные зеленые глаза

И шелковая юбка цвета хаки.

И огненную джигу в кабаках

Танцует девушка из Нагасаки.

Песня Виктору не нравится, но как пластинка заедает где-то в памяти. Он меняет зеленые глаза на карие и представляет себе совсем другое лицо. Лицо, которое он не может забыть, несмотря ни на что.

После одного из спектаклей Виктор выходит на крышу Гранд-Опера и смотрит свысока на вечерний Париж. Холодно, беспощадный ветер мешает даже дышать, но Виктор не уходит. Он упрямо стоит, пока не начинает дрожать от холода.

Это — его бдение по умершей Лилии, по погибшей стране, по похороненным иллюзиям.

Зарезал девушку из Нагасаки.

 

1929 год

34 года

Когда снова объявляется Дягилев, Виктору хочется грубо отказать в ответ на любое предложение. Он до сих пор злится, хотя с похорон Лилии прошло два года. Но Дягилев так и не объявился тогда, не зашёл попрощаться, и Виктор не в силах простить его. Если до смерти великой Барановской он поддавался уговорам и танцевал в парижских постановках Сергея Павловича, то после двадцать седьмого года разорвал все отношения с русской труппой. Тем более Тамара Карсавина всё же решила обосноваться в Лондоне и прекратила гастроли. Мила живёт в Париже и часто встречается с Виктором, а остальных не хочет видеть он сам. Кто бы мог подумать, что его снова позовут для парижской премьеры.

— Я не буду настаивать, — хотя Дягилев сейчас именно настаивает. — Но послушай музыку. Не Стравинский, Прокофьев. Тебе понравится.

И Виктор слышит эту музыку и видит себя. Человека, покинувшего свой родной дом, ведомого ложными надеждами. Три картины. Уход, скитания и возвращение. Но если блудный сын через раскаяние смог вернуться, то для самого Виктора пути уже нет. Он почти задыхается под давлением внезапно нахлынувших чувств, затыкает рот ладонью и чуть сгибается от острой боли где-то внутри.

— Я буду танцевать, — говорит он Дягилеву, прекрасно осознавая, что на это и был расчёт. Но музыка потрясает своим глубоким лиризмом и болью отзывается в душе. Отказаться от этой постановки — отринуть самого себя. И не важно, что главную партию будет танцевать не он.

Виктор репетирует «Блудного сына», затрачивая все ресурсы, что ещё остались. Открывается второе дыхание, нет, это можно назвать перерождением. Виктор снова чувствует себя по-настоящему живым и гибким. Он не спорит с Баланчиным, хотя не всегда согласен с ним, но диктовать свои условия не хочется, только время зря тратить.

Снова библейские сюжеты, мода делает оборот и возвращается к классицизму. Колесо времени.

Перед Виктором встают лица тех, кого он знал, кого потерял, а кого просто отпустил. Лилия Барановская, Тамара Карсавина, Мила Бабичева, Сергей Дягилев, Фокин, Мясин.

Юри Кацуки. Маленькая студия в Улье, скрипучая тахта. Их всех перемололо в вихре мировых событий, разбросало и убило.

Тур, фуэте, жете.

Все мы бражники здесь, блудницы.

Виктор оглушают аплодисменты, публика подскакивает с мест, а на сцену летят цветы. Вся труппа выходит на поклон и счастливо улыбается обезличенному залу. Театр Сары Бернар неистовствует, сцена под ногами плывет. Виктор вынимает попавшую прямо в волосы красную розу и подносит к губам. Ждали ли все подобного успеха? Он танцевал в первую очередь для себя, не ради попытки доказать, что ещё не кончился, не остыл. И в каком-то смысле «Блудный сын» для Виктора — завершение всего. По крайней мере — точно последнее его участие в труппе Сергея Павловича Дягилева.

***

Виктор останавливается у могилы Лилии Барановской в местечке Сент-Женевьев-де-Буа. Искать недолго, здесь не так много захоронений. Пока. Рядом с Лилией есть свободное место, и однажды там поставят памятник:

Виктор Никифоров

(1895 -????)

Русским иммигрантам, никому не нужным и заблудившимся, необходим хотя бы последний приют. Вчера пришло письмо с известием о смерти Дягилева. Он упокоился в Венеции, куда приехал с гастролями. Вечный странник, которого всё же вынудили остановиться. Только смерть смогла это сделать.  
— Ты была не права только в одном, — обращается он к памятнику, дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до холодного мрамора. — Что мы сможем переждать и вернуться.

Виктор знает, что уже никогда не увидит Россию и родной Петербург, как не увидела его Лилия. Сколько лет его не было? Пятнадцать? И годы продолжают идти.

Он курит трубку, пьет английский эль,

И любит девушку из Нагасаки.

Виктор едет обратно в Париж, а в голове крутится подслушанная в одном из кабаков песня. Сейчас нередко можно услышать русские слова, связь друг с другом иммигранты поддерживают, объединяясь в большую и своеобразную семью. А кто-то — как Мила— желает забыть о прошлом и начать по-настоящему жить здесь, во Франции. Виктор же все годы просто мечется туда и обратно, так ничего и не решив. Он не первый и не последний, но лучшие годы, годы молодости и силы, начинают подходить к концу. В Гранд-Опера появляются молодые и талантливые артисты. А что есть у Виктора? Репутация участника русских сезонов, имена Дягилева и Барановской за спиной, несколько романов и воспоминания о художественной мастерской на Монпарнасе.

Ангел на колонне неподвижен и все так же беспристрастно смотрит вниз на разбегающихся от дождя прохожих. Виктор поднимает голову вверх и смотрит на позолоченную мокрую фигуру.

— Тебе там не одиноко? — спрашивает, понимая, что выглядит сейчас странно и глупо, да и ответа ждать может только сумасшедший.

— Виктор? Виктор! — он не сразу понимает, что зовут именно его, и поворачивает голову, когда окликнувший его уже несётся навстречу со всех ног. Даже секунды не требуется на узнавание, тёмные глаза не изменились и за…сколько прошло лет? Юри вообще, кажется, не изменился, будто годы отскакивают от него сами.

— Юри, — тот резко останавливается и нерешительно опускает руки. Первый порыв проходит, и наступает чувство неловкости. Они не виделись столько лет, да и разве было что-то, что их связывало?

Было. Да, оно было. Даже спустя все эти годы, Виктор хранит, как хрупкие статуэтки, воспоминания о совместных вечерах, о барах Монпарнаса, о словах и прикосновениях.

— Я тебя потерял, — произносит Виктор, не зная, что еще сказать.

— У меня была выставка в Лондоне, потом в Америке, я…

— Я понимаю, — стоит ли рассказать, что он видел альбом, знает о выставке, знает о пришедшем, наконец, признании? Как сказать, что узнал себя в картинах, как просто признаться, что так и не смог отпустить?

— Я ходил на выступление в Лондоне, но не нашёл тебя.

— Ох, в двадцать пятом? Я уже давно не гастролирую. Знаешь, наверное, это называется — выдохся.

— Такое бывает. Знаешь, театр Сары Бернар… неловко сейчас говорить, но я видел тебя в «Блудном сыне». Это великолепно, Виктор! И не подошёл, потому что испугался. Столько лет прошло.

Юри выпаливает всё это на одном дыхании, его французский звучит уже практически без акцента. Что-то о шансах, друзьях-художниках и маленьких выставках. Виктор прерывает этот поток, кладя руку на плечо, и заглядывает в глаза. По коже пробегает такая знакомая дрожь. Ему хочется столько всего рассказать, нет, сначала отвести к себе в комнаты, налить вина, а потом говорить и говорить до хрипов и пересохшего горла. Но Виктор произносит только:

— Я устал.

— Я тоже.

Они стоят на площади Бастилии под проливным дождем, и, кажется, после стольких лет скитаний, находят приют друг в друге. Их слишком долго несло по разным течениям, но потом всё равно привело обоих сюда. Судьба сводила их, заставила потерять друг друга и снова найти. Для того лишь, чтобы перестать искать случайных встреч и уже не расставаться.

Старое колесо времени, скрипя, совершает новый оборот.

Мокрый ангел на колонне слегка улыбается.

осень 2017 года


End file.
